


The Third Time

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, third times the charm...apparently, velvet room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: After the last time that Yunalesca had stepped into her version of the Velvet Room, she knew there would be one more journey she would have to take, one that she had hoped would've been a mistake or just not happen. Sadly, when Igor says something will happen, it usually does.





	The Third Time

I opened my eyes to see a familiar long-nosed man and a blond-haired woman.

_'Why has Igor call me back here?'_ I thought before I heard Igor speak.

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room,” Igor said.

“What am I in store for this time,” I asked knowing all too well that it wasn't a good thing.

“Right, it seems we have another guest that has an intriguing destiny...” Igor said before he chuckled.

“Really,” I said emotionlessly. “So, who the guest?”

“Yu Narukami is our new guest's name,” Igor answered. I looked down at the floor of the limo.

_'Yu Narukami, I've heard that name, but I don't remember where.'_

“And his reading?” 

“He got The Tower in the upright position and The Moon represented his future beyond,” Igor said. “Do you remember what that means?”

“Of course, but that means that a terrible catastrophe is coming and it's not going to be easy since The Moon represents “hesitation” and “mystery,” I said. “Which means I have a lot of work to do.”

“Indeed,” is all that Igor said.

“And if I am correct the time frame is a year.” Igor nodded to confirm my question, which only made me sink in my seat.

_'Great. I've already gone through stuff like this twice and now I have to go through if for the third time.'_

“You must remember-” Igor said before I cut him off.

“If the mystery goes unsolved, our futures may be lost forever, I get it."

_'So, no pressure.'_

“Now can I go home?” I asked.

“Of course, Farewell...” Igor said.


End file.
